PP - August, 1946
This page chronicles posts #15331-15450 and spans the time of August 1st to August 30th of the year 1946. *PP - July, 1946 *PP - September, 1946 Earth Plots First Week For both MICHAEL RICHARDSON and WILLIAM COCHRANE there is a birthday party held at the Richardsons. GRETEL RICHARDSON, MALKA HIRSCH and JILLIAN HORTON are all present to meet Gretel’s new friend CHRISTOPH RABBINIC. Second Week Finally taking the invitation to see JILLIAN HORTON at her apartment and use the telescope, CHRISTOPH arrives. They are able to have some honest moments between them, Jillian seeing another side to the man as they chat about astronomy and the possibility of making their own telescope. When the meteor shower is over, JILLIAN offers to have CHRISTOPH remain there over night and get into a conversation about his worth as a person - something the Nazi’s managed to take away from him. JILLIAN visits with CHRISTOPH at CalTech during his shift and talks more seriously about making a telescope with him. While there, two boys who are going to college there front Christoph and mock him for being a ‘Kraut.’ Jillian stands up for him, losing her temper to use her Angosian strength to scare the boys off. Third Week Finally constructing their telescope, JILLIAN HORTON and CHRISTOPH RABBINIC enjoy some personal time together, as well as some increasing sexual tension before they share their first kiss - something that makes Christoph feel good but nervous. Later, JILLIAN is invited to MICHAEL RICHARDSON and GRETEL RICHARDON’s home, along with CHRISTOPH and bother she and Michael feel some jealously over how much Gretel and Christoph seem to connect and more so when they decide to go to a carnival together. Fourth Week AT the carnival together, GRETEL RICHARDSON has some good bonding conversation with CHRISTOPH RABBINIC about their time together. When an accident makes them hold hands, WILLIAM COCHRANE sees this and confronts Gretel about being an adultress. They get into a religious spat before MALKA HIRSCH comes in and they all part ways. BILLY and MALKA rush back to the house and tell MICHAEL RICHARDSON some rehearsed lies making the situation seem worse. JILLIAN HORTON is shocked and jealous, not sure what to believe. When GRETEL gets back with CHRISTOPH, MICHAEL threatens him with a gun until he realizes that Billy embellished things, sending Christoph on his way. MICHAEL and GRETEL talk more about it, until she is convinced he realizes she would never cheat on him. JILLIAN follows CHRISTOPH home, trying to get him to trust her before he explains he is going to leave to Argentina. In an attempt to get him to stay she confesses that she is from the future, offering him as much proof as she can, though he still has doubts. Flashbacks 1944/1945 First Week Finishing his work for the evening, CHRISTOPH escorts a German woman by the name of EVA SCHMIDT to her car. Asking her out for dinner, he gets daring and kisses her, only for some security to see and Eva explain she did not want the kiss - explaining how he got his limp after a horrible beating. The next day, EVA brings him an embroidered handkerchief with his initials to apologise to CHRISTOPH but he regrets it out of principle. Second Week During a Russian attack on Cologne, CHRISTOPH is forced to stay behind to destroy evidence of the work going on in the University. NIKOLAS ZOLLER is there as well when some Russian officers burst in and he pleads for mercy which Christoph gives him, allowing them both to escape. #08 August, 1946 1946 #08 1946 #08